


Subway

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 在商场打工的迪克和商场隔壁的Subway店长杰森一见钟情Subway的店员们表示受到了不同程度的心灵创伤





	

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人PWP，dirty talk复建  
> 杰森和迪克差不多大，但是似乎把杰森写的更大了点

迪克这学期的课少了，他觉得有些无所事事。  
“你可以去打工嘛。”沃利说，他最近在披萨店打工送外卖。“也许能碰到几个漂亮姑娘呢。”  
是个好主意。  
迪克十分有行动力，他第二天就去了商场找兼职，立刻就被录取了，负责销售家电。  
“可以的，年轻人。”家电区的经理很看好他。“好好看，好好学，对你以后的工作会有用处的。”  
迪克就这么开始了打工的生活。他的业绩还不错，第一次发工资的时候沃利还讹了他一顿饭，还有不少美女和他搭讪，这日子看起来特别美。  
除了一点。  
每次在晚上下班的时候他都会在商场外的Subway买个三明治带回家吃，有时候他会看到一个棕发的姑娘，在收他钱的时候总是若有若无的抚摸他的手。  
好吧，可能被一个可爱的女孩揩油不能算揩油，不过迪克可真的没有心思和那个女孩搞点什么暧昧。不过这也不算什么事，摸摸手而已，他是个很喜欢肢体接触的人，让她摸了就摸了吧。  
“六英寸的白面包三文鱼三明治。”今天晚上棕发女孩依然全神贯注地看着他并偷偷摸了他的手。“找你的零钱。”  
“维多利亚，你过来。”员工休息室里传来一个声音。“马克，你先自己照料一下。”  
“怎么了店长？”  
“那是谁？”店长杰森·陶德开门见山地问。“你的注意力全部在他身上而不在工作上。”  
“嗯……在隔壁商场工作的格雷森先生。”维多利亚的脸红了。“他太显眼了，您也看到了，我有点……”  
“好吧，他是挺帅的。”杰森伸头看了看。“但这不是不认真上班的理由，维多利亚。”  
“抱歉，店长。”  
“回去工作吧。”  
杰森挥挥手，维多利亚回去工作了，这次也没再偷摸迪克的手了。  
“找您零钱。”  
“嗯？今天有点不一样哦。”  
“被店长说教了。”维多利亚扮了个鬼脸。  
迪克朝后面瞅了一眼，杰森在员工休息室门口看着他，他们就这么四目相对。  
——妈的我好像爱上他了。  
他们同时这么想到。

 

在他们四目相对擦出火花的第二周他们就开始约会了，杰森也知道了迪克还在大学读书，课余时间在隔壁的商场家电区打工。他想了一会儿说：“你要不要来Subway打工？正好可以和我一起上下班。”  
“啊？”迪克愣了一下。“到也不是不可以啦，不过我要先递交离职申请。”  
“辞职了就过来吧。”杰森搂着他亲了一口。“我迫不及待想看你穿员工制服的样子了。”  
“嘿，杰森你原来好这口。”  
“谁让你穿什么都色情。”  
他们推推搡搡的来到酒店开了房，进了门就吻在一起，脱掉衣服，摔进床里。  
“真是个好屁股。”他一边摸着迪克的屁股一边把他的大腿折上去，拿过床头的润滑剂和安全套。“要我对你做些什么吗？”  
“都这样了你居然还问我？”迪克抱住一个枕头。“难道要我喊‘亲爱的~快给我~’才行吗？”  
“操，你个浪货。”杰森笑到，挤出润滑剂。“你最好等下被我操到哭。”  
“杰。”  
“怎么？”  
“我爱你。”  
杰森俯下身亲吻迪克漂亮的腹肌，手指按摩着迪克的后穴，慢慢按压，等到柔软后按进去。迪克抱着枕头轻轻颤抖着，咬着嘴唇发出闷哼，杰森的手指让他新奇又紧张，又有些奇怪的感觉。  
“呜嗯嗯——哈嗯——”  
“这里吗？”  
“啊啊——好棒——”迪克的身体抽搐起来，第一次被按压到前列腺的快感让他忍不住发出呻吟。杰森对他的反应很是满意，手指继续扩张他的身体，时不时地戳弄那块敏感的地方。  
“叫的真好听，迪基。”  
“啊啊——杰，啊，呜呜——嗯，嗯啊——”他的腰挺了起来，后穴被慢慢打开，杰森伸进去了三根手指。“杰，哈啊——呜嗯，杰森……呜——啊啊——”  
“没和男人做过？”  
“碰到你之前我一直以为自己是直的。” 迪克的脸变得潮红。“我和女人做过……呜！”  
杰森抓紧他的腰，用力挤了进去。迪克只觉得下身被塞满，感觉有些奇怪，但是不疼，接着杰森动了起来，几下就把迪克撞地大声呻吟起来。  
“啊啊！杰——呜啊啊！好棒！好棒——”  
“这样舒服吗？”杰森俯下身吻住迪克，啃咬他的嘴唇，开始慢慢加快操干的速度。“这样被我操舒服吗？”  
“舒服……哈啊啊——好舒服，杰——呜呜……好棒——”迪克的声音开始颤抖，和男人做爱于他而言是一种新奇的体验，尤其是这是在和杰森做爱的时候。“好舒服……嗯哼……爱你，杰，爱你——啊啊——”  
“你操着可真棒。”杰森拍打着他的屁股。“你这屁股……可没少被占便宜吧？”  
“你店里的……啊啊……那个，维多利亚……”迪克喘着粗气，攥紧了手旁的枕头。“她有一次拍了我的屁股——呜呜！杰——好舒服！嗯啊啊！好棒，呜呜，好棒——”  
“操！操死你！迪基，妈的你太棒了！干你！嘶——”杰森分开迪克的臀瓣，阴茎深深插进他的肠道。“真棒——你可真——哦，你这骚货！”  
“哈啊，啊啊——杰森，杰——啾……嗯嗯……”杰森亲吻他，堵住迪克的呻吟，手在他的身上抚摸揉捏。“好快，啊啊，杰，杰森——啊啊！喜欢，干我，干死我——啊啊！嗯嗯……啾，啾……”  
“迪克，迪克……哦，你这又浪又骚的荡妇……”  
“杰……嗯啊！呜嗯嗯——好棒——”  
迪克的全身都在抽搐，杰森压在他身上，捧着他的脸用力亲吻他。他喜欢迪克的反应，喜欢他的身体，喜欢他的呻吟，喜欢和他做爱——该死的，他爱死这个漂亮男孩了。  
“迪克……爱我吗？告诉我，你爱我吗？”  
“啊啊，爱你，呜嗯……好爱你，嗯啊啊——爱死你了——”杰森突然加快速度，迪克发出一声尖叫。“杰森！啊啊！杰！太快了——呜啊啊！好厉害——啊啊！咿啊啊啊啊——”  
“我真爱你……”杰森紧抱着迪克吻了下去，在他的身体里射了精。他能感觉到迪克被他爆射在了两人的腹部上，精液磨蹭了两人一身。“我爱死你了……”  
“杰……”迪克轻声呼唤他，杰森用手抹了抹他汗湿的额头，再次把他抱进怀里。“……你要不要做我男朋友？”迪克轻声问。“你爱我吗？”  
“不爱你我干嘛要操你的屁股。”杰森闭上眼睛。  
“我还是第一次爱上男人。”  
杰森睁开了一只眼。  
“你怎么想？”  
“我想的是我们可能需要再来一轮。”杰森两只眼睛都睁开，拔出自己的老二，把安全套扔掉，换了个新的，重新压到迪克身上。“我希望你能叫的更浪点，亲爱的。”

 

对于维多利亚来说，没有什么比上一周还被老板批评工作不认真第二周自己喜欢的的漂亮大学生就变成老板男朋友这种事更让人伤心的了。  
“维多利亚呢？”  
“她请假了。”马克伸出头。“她说自己遭到了事业爱情的双重打击要大哭一场。”  
杰森看看迪克，迪克耸耸肩。  
“不要看我。”他说。“这不怪我，我也不想这样的。”  
一周后迪克从商场辞职了，欢乐的去了Subway。他上班那天维多利亚看到他居然跳槽来这边了，当场又请了假。  
“维多利亚呢？”  
“哦，她又请假了。”马克擦着桌子说。“她说自己刚刚恢复就又受到了心灵创伤。”  
杰森又看着迪克。  
“你看我也没用啊，杰。”迪克看了回去。“我真的没有对她做任何事。”  
“你长得漂亮已经是犯罪了，迪基。”  
“呃……店长？”马克插话到。“店里还有客人呢，你们别在柜台后面……呃，这么恩爱。”

 

不管怎么说，维多利亚还是克服了心灵创伤继续上班了。其实迪克来Subway上班也是件好事，她终于可以天天近距离看这个漂亮男孩还和他聊天了。迪克本来就是个很容易和别人亲近的人，和他聊天很开心。  
“……马克，我怎么觉得有人在盯着我。”  
“店长在后面看着你呢，维多利亚。”  
“我今天是不是和迪克聊的有点久？”  
“是挺久的，维多利亚，祝你幸运。”  
杰森到没找维多利亚的麻烦，晚上打烊后马克和维多利亚做完了清洁工作后迅速的换了衣服下班，杰森和迪克在店里检查了一圈，没什么问题，准备换衣服下班。  
“迪克，你看一下烤箱的电源关了吗？”  
“我记得你看过了？”迪克探头去看烤箱的电源。“好像关了——杰？”  
杰森的手掌按在了迪克的屁股上，从后面抱住了他。  
“关了？”他把下巴搁在迪克肩膀上，舔了舔他的耳垂。“我也把监控摄像头关了。”  
“杰，你不会是想在这里——呜嗯！”  
“你不想？”杰森的手从迪克的屁股上挪到他的胯下，揉弄几下迪克就勃起了，裤子被撑起一块。“我一直想和你谈谈好久了，迪基。”杰森的手把他的围裙解开，把制服上衣掀起来，手伸进去抚摸他的前胸和腹部。“你知不知道你总是在影响维多利亚工作？”  
“什么？她和我聊天而已——嗯啊！”杰森解开他的裤子，手伸了进去，握住他的阴茎。“我什么都没做……啊啊，杰，别闹……”  
“你硬了。”杰森把他抱进怀里，扳过他的下巴和他接吻，另一只手依然握着他的阴茎来回套弄。“硬得很厉害。”  
“……你真的要在店里做？”迪克喘息着问，回应他的亲吻。“你不怕马克和维多利亚忘记拿东西回来？或者突然有人进来——哈啊，杰……嗯哼……”  
“这个时候你还要考虑这些吗？”杰森把他按在收银台上，一把拉下他的裤子。迪克顺从地趴下去，把腰抬高。“我倒是觉得如果有车经过会发现你在被我干。”  
“我该说你胆大还是还说你喜欢刺激。”  
“你应该说因为你太辣所以导致我胆大的去找刺激。”  
杰森蹲下去，用手抚摸迪克笔直漂亮的双腿，伸出舌头在他的臀部上舔了一下，露出蓄谋已久的笑容，咬了一口。  
“杰！”  
“打个标记。”杰森拍了拍他的屁股，掏出早已准备好的润滑剂和安全套。“标明这个屁股是我的。”  
“这是在店里……”  
“你穿着制服，我们在店里。”杰森站起来解开自己的裤子，用力拍打着迪克的屁股。“看得我想操你。”  
杰森将润滑液倒在迪克的翘臀上，用手指将润滑液揉到他的后穴里。迪克轻声呻吟着，冰凉的润滑液在触觉上十分色情。他的双腿分开，杰森的手指挤进他的屁股，按压柔软的肠肉，慢慢做着扩张。  
“现在只有我们两个。”杰森又拍了下迪克的屁股。“叫大点声，叫浪点……我知道你有多浪。”  
“嗯嗯——杰——”  
“想要什么？”  
迪克推开他，跪下来握住他的阴茎含进嘴里，闭上眼睛吮吸着，杰森抓住他的头发，享受着迪克的口活。  
“操……你果然浪起来了。”杰森仰起头，挺动下身操着迪克的嘴。“真棒，骚货……这舌头……”  
迪克吐出嘴里的阴茎，舔了舔他的囊袋，吸进嘴里。“你教的好。”他说，抬眼看着杰森。“你是个好老师，杰。”  
“欠操的骚货。”杰森把阴茎重新塞回迪克嘴里，用力操干着，迪克发出有些难受的呜咽声。“继续舔，给我舔爽了我就操你。”  
迪克不满地咕哝一声，伸手下去抹了一把润滑液，把手指塞进后穴抽插起来。杰森看着他闭着眼睛给他做口活同时玩自己的后穴，按着他的后脑用力冲撞了几下，拔出来自己的老二，拍了拍迪克的脸颊。  
“来吧，亲爱的。”杰森看着迪克咳嗽几声，把安全套递给他，迪克撕开安全套的包装，用嘴套在杰森的阴茎上。杰森看着他做完这些，把他拉起来，重新压在收银台上。“记得叫大声点。”  
他分开迪克的臀瓣，扒开艳红的穴口，把舌头伸了进去抽插搅动，发出色情的水声。迪克趴在收银台上颤抖着呻吟起来，杰森的舌头总挑逗他却不能满足他，很快他就回过头噘着嘴看着杰森了。  
“够了……杰，求你……”  
“怎么？”  
“操我，用力操我。”他抓紧自己的手臂，做好被进入的准备。“我受不了了，别玩我了。”  
“再说的浪点。”  
“……杰……”  
“听话，亲爱的。”  
“操……用你的鸡巴干我，往死里干我！太坏了你——嗯啊啊！杰，啊啊，杰森，呜哦哦——”  
“这样就带劲多了。”杰森满意地用力操到底，然后用力抽插起来。“你浪起来骚到不行，迪基。妈的真棒——操着真舒服，骚货，我真爱死你的屁股了！”  
“嗯哈——杰，呜啊——杰，杰森，好棒，好厉害啊——”迪克趴在收银台上大声呻吟着，把桌上的几样文具全推到了边角里，上半身全趴了上去，胸口抵着收银机，被杰森操得流了口水。“好棒，好棒——嗯啊啊——操我，操死我——啊，嗯啊！杰森，杰，杰森，亲爱的，操死我，求你——呜哦！求你！操我！干我！我要你的鸡巴——哈啊！操死我吧！操我啊啊——”  
“妈的你居然浪成这样！”杰森一手按住他的腰，一手钳住他的下巴，用手指抹过他嘴角流下的唾液。“是不是没了我就活不下去了骚货？是不是想被我操一辈子？”  
“是，是——啊啊！是的，杰，给我，再操我，用力操我——咿啊啊！杰！对！就这样！操我吧！用力操死我！”  
“转过头来。”  
“杰森——嗯……啾……”杰森咬着他的嘴唇亲吻他，迪克发出满足的喘息。“杰……喜欢……”  
“喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢你……杰……”  
杰森放开迪克的下巴，按住他的腰，用力操干着，干得他大声哭喊起来，要是门外有人路过说不定要怀疑这家Subway里发生了什么案件。  
“再大声点，再浪点——操！迪克你这骚货！操！干着真棒！你的荡妇屁股是不是想要我把你干到怀孕？”迪克的腰被拉起来，让杰森操得更加深入。绿色的围裙挂在他的脖子上，上衣被掀到胸口，下半身一丝不挂，白色的臀部被拍打出红色的掌印，杰森在他的后背肩膀上啃咬着一个个痕迹。“迪基，迪基你太漂亮了……我要干死你，干你，干死你——妈的骚货！真漂亮的骚货——”  
“杰森！杰！好深，干得好深——咕嗯！”  
“你要是射在收银机上，接下来的几天吃夜宵都不用付现金了。”  
“杰——哈啊！你太——嗯啊啊——天啊！天——太快了！不行——杰森，杰森，杰——好棒，好棒啊啊！哈啊啊啊啊——”  
杰森依然死死按着迪克的腰，仿佛怕他跑了一样。等到高潮的余韵过去，他放开迪克，把他抱进怀里，进了员工休息室，两个人做进沙发里。  
“……杰……”迪克蹭了蹭他，好像在撒娇。  
“嗯？”  
“我好像射在收银机上了。”  
“我去清理。”  
“陪我一会儿。”  
“好。”  
迪克闭上眼睛，过了一会儿又爬了起来。  
“我觉得偶尔这样一次也不错。”  
“我就知道你喜欢，小浪货。”杰森亲了亲他的鼻尖，迪克攀上他的脖子和他接吻，两个人又倒进沙发里亲得难舍难分。  
“喜欢我吗？”迪克笑着问。  
“我他妈爱死你了。”杰森把他的上衣也脱了下来。

 

今天店长和迪克并没有准时来。维多利亚和马克换了衣服开门营业，一边准备材料一边聊天。  
“店长怎么还没来？”维多利亚第五次问到。“这太奇怪了，他从来不迟到的。”  
“说不定今天就迟到了呢。”  
“也对。”维多利亚拍拍手。“毕竟他有一个哥谭最性感漂亮的男朋友。”

 

“……杰，我们店几点开门来着？”  
“嗯……？”杰森翻了个身，一把搂住嘟嘟囔囔的迪克。“九点半……”  
几秒后杰森噌就坐起来了。  
“几点了？！”他抓过手机仔细看着。“起来了迪基！十一点多了！”  
“……几点？”  
“十一点多了！”  
“你没有定闹钟吗？！”迪克也蹦起来，套上内裤，从地上捡起皱巴巴的裤子一蹦一跳地穿上。  
“我他妈压根没听见！”  
“你居然也有没听见的时候！”  
“还不怪你昨晚上太浪！做完的时候都快四点了！”  
“你把我操了还怪我！”  
“赶紧走！”杰森拉着迪克出门上车，打开发动机冲了出去。  
“杰——”  
“怪我。”杰森扭过脸亲上迪克的嘴巴，成功让他闭了嘴。“你太漂亮了，我没忍住又操了你几次。”

 

“我觉得他们今天饭点可能不会来了。”  
“我也觉得，那给我做一个金枪鱼的吧，维多利亚。”  
“我觉得等我们吃了午餐他都不会来的。”  
“肯定的。”


End file.
